Mariposas en el Corazón
by Dai-chan5
Summary: Karneval pertenece Touya Mikanagi
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar fuera de serie nace el cariño entre dos personas

Ella fuerte, hermosa, queriendo saber la realidad de sus sentimientos, a la vez envuelta en misiones complicadas tratando de cumplir su deber en CIRCUS.

Él maduro, inteligente, calculador queriendo encontrar su lugar en CIRCUS, a la vez envuelto en emociones que no creía que los iba a sentir.

Oveja 1: Beeee estos de Circus son desordenados.

Oveja 2: siii. Quiero que ellos hagan este trabajo.

Oveja 1: por lo menos deberían acicalarnos, así pagarían su deuda.

Oveja 2: sigue trabajando, beeee

Después de las vacaciones pequeñas que tuvieron, los de Circus volvieron a la nave.

Tsukumo (no puedo creer que Hirato-sensei haya hecho esa broma, hizo que me ponga nerviosa, después de esto no caeré en sus bromas).

Yogi: -¡Tsukumo-chan! ¿Dónde estás?

T: -aquí Yogi ¿qué sucede?

Y: -Hirato-sensei… aaawww estoy emocionado… la noticia es que Gareki quedará con nosotros en la nave…

T: -¿Qué pero el tendría que ir a Kuronomei?... según tengo entendido ahí comenzaría su nueva carrera para formar parte de Circus.

Y: -lo mismo pensé… seguro Hirato tendrá sus razones por dejarlo estar en la nave.

T: -Yogi ¿que mas escuchaste?

Y: -Etto… que Akari-sensei le enseñara unas partes de la medicina y que nosotros lo ayudaremos en la parte de combate, seria algunos movimientos básicos.

T: -no entiendo la nueva decisión de Hirato-sensei.

Y: -espera Tsukumo-chan ¿A dónde vas?

T: -Ire a buscarlo y preguntare sobre esta situación

Y: -Etto… sabrá que fui yo el que espió y fue con el chisme. Tsukumo-chan noooo….

La joven corre por los pasillos de la nave en busca del Capitán.

T: -Hirato-sensei… necesito saber ¿porque dcicdio que Gareki-kun quede en la nave? Además nosotros debemos instruirlo.

H: -¿Celosa Tsukumo?

T: -¿eeh?…emmm…es solo curiosidad

H: -Pfft… jajaja… solo era broma… ese Yogi ya fue con el chisme. Pienso que será una perdida de tiempo ir a kuronomei, él tiene muchas habilidades además esta muy decidido en ser parte de Circus.

T: -¿eso es todo Hirato-sensei? Vio habilidades en él así como en Yogi y yo…

H: -Si… mañana empieza su entrenamiento y tu estarás a cargo de él, necesito que le muestres técnicas básicas de combate…

T: -Sí. Sensei.

El capitán se retira del lugar, la joven tiene dudas de poder enseñar sus conocimientos al chico con el mal humor que tiene siempre el joven de cabello negro y mirada siempre seria.

Al día siguiente la joven busca al chico para poder entrenar, haciendo caso a su instinto decide ir al comedor, ella acierta la teoría que el mal humorado estaba probando un bocado de su comida favorita con una bebida incluida.

T: -Buenos Días ¿estás preparado para entrenar?

G: -¿Eh? La oveja de esta mañana dijo que mi sensei sería el idiota de Yogi.

T: -la información no está actualizada… Yo hoy seré tú sensei… esperaremos 10 min y subimos en el 3er piso en ese lugar encontrarás el lugar de entrenamiento… sólo 10 min te espero, nos vemos.

G: -Tch…

Un grito se escucha a lo lejos del pasillo una voz tierna con desesperación llamando a chico pelo negro.

Nai: -Ga..Gareki! ¿donde estas?

G: -en el comedor… Nai…

N: -Aaaaww… Gareki me enteré que te quedarás con nosotros en la nave! Que feliz estoy… Tsukumo-chan… ¡buenos días!

T: Nai buenos días… veo que llegó rápido la noticia. Entonces, Gareki cómo quedamos, dentro de 10 min nos vemos.

Llegando los 10 min el joven va al 3er piso, lo acompaña su amigo alvino, que con la noticia recibida no podía separarse del chico con gafas…

T: -comencemos con la defensa, quiero ver cómo puedes defenderte y saber que les enseñaron en Kuronomei.

N: -¡Animo Gareki-kun!... ¡Animo Gareki-kun!... ¡Animo Gareki-kun!

G: -¡Nai deja de gritar! (ella es muy rápida, fuerte, no puedo fiarme que será amable conmigo he visto como pelea con los 'Varugas' esto será interesante).

T: (no pude ver cómo se defiende en estos meses que luchamos contra los 'Varugas', seré amble)

Los dos jóvenes toman posición de batalla, la rubia lanza una patada que daría en la cara del chico, cubre su rostro con una mano, Tsukumo se aleja, y de vuelta se acerca con rapidez al chico comienzan con unos movimientos de manos fue rápida y logra dar un puñetazo a Gareki.

N: -Gareki….

G: -No fue un golpe duro… continuemos…

Tsukumo queda sorprendida por la habilidad del chico, no podía creer que tendría buenos reflejos; con sus pensamientos ella se descuida el chico lanza un puñetazo en el estomago de la joven con fuerza, ella queda en el piso.

G: (Rayos… me excedí, no puede ser que no haya podido esquivar ese movimiento)

N: -¡Tsukumo-chan!¿estás bien?

G: -Tsukumo… ¿te encuentras bien? Lo.. looo.. aauuu

La joven se levanta aplicándole una llave echándolo al suelo parecía un momento de esas luchas mixtas.

Hirato: -Veo que se llevan bastante bien…

T: -Hirato-sensei… ¿Creí que estaría en una misión?

H: -Primero suelta a Gareki, Tsukumo lo estas ahorcando.

En ese momento Gareki tenía el rostro morado sin fuerzas para librarse de la 'mortal llave'. La chica lo suelta para poder hablar con su sensei.

G: Coff coff… Cuatro ojos estas interrumpiendo Coff mi entrenamiento…

H: jajaja –Veo que estabas defendiendo te…

G: Tch…

T: -Tiene buenas defensas sólo falta pulir unos movimientos y estará listo para una verdadera batalla Sensei.

H: -Vine a ver cómo estaban avanzando con el entrenamiento, Gareki hoy estarás estudiando con Akari, te espera para las 2pm no lo olvides… Bueno chicos los dejo con su entrenamiento.

T: ¡Sí! Sensei…

El hombre se retira, y los jóvenes continúan con el entrenamiento hasta lograr resultados positivos.


	2. Chapter 2

Preparándose para dormir Gareki decide ir a la cocina a calmar la sed.

G: (todo está oscuro).

Oveja: Beee, joven es tarde son horas de dormir.

G: Shii… No hagas ruido oveja… estúpida, sólo quiero beber un vaso de leche.

Oveja: Bee… mi vista lumínica se activara para guiar te a la cocina.

Tsukumo: (escucho unos pasos, vienen del pasillo).

Oveja: estamos por llegar joven Gareki.

G: Shiii silencio….

Oveja: Beee… encienda la luz está en esa zona…

Tsukumo: ¿Que hacen a estas hora en la cocina?

Oveja: Bee… nos pillaron…

Gareki: sólo vine a tomar un vaso de leche, y vuelvo a la habitación.

T: ¿No puedes dormir bien?

G: Me siento ansioso por todas las actividades que he tenido en estos días…Akari es intenso enseñando.

T: entonces Yogi no miente al decir que tiene miedo de Akari.

G: en eso concuerdo con el soquete de Yogi.

Oveja: Bee alguien se acerca, detecto que es el Capitán Hirato.

G: ¿Eh?... demonios, debemos escondernos, me regañará si nos ve aquí le prometí que no causaría problemas.

T: está bien, Yo también me esconderé, no quiero que me regañe por estar despierta a estas horas.

Los dos jóvenes se esconden en un pequeño lugar, parecían sardinas en una lata, con los apuros al esconderse tomaron unas posiciones incomodas, los dos están de frente y oveja en brazos de la chica.

G: (justo entramos en este pequeño armario, esto me irrita, esta incomodo).

T: (si Hirato-sensei nos ve me sancionara, nunca desobedezco sus ordenes).

Hirato: ¿quién dejo la luz encendida?... debe ser algún personal de la nave, bueno tomare un poco de agua.

Estando apretados en el armario comenzaron a sentir calor, sofocación el sudor corría por sus cuerpos, los dos escuchaban su respiración. Estando de frente no podían evitar mirarse a la cara, la chica veía el sudor que corría por la frente del joven, al ver de cerca su rostro noto los ojos de color azul oscuros del chico, sus piernas se acalambraban por la mala posición, en ese transcurso el rostro del joven tenía una expresión extraña antes de soltar un fuerte estornudo la rubia tapa las fosas nasales, sin darse cuenta Gareki adquiere un leve sonrojo; se apagan las luces y el sensei se marcha.

Oveja: Bee encendiendo ojos lumínicos.

G: Oveja estúpida apágala….

La luz era tan intensa que con un descuido abren la puerta y caen al suelo. Los chicos se frotaban los ojos.

T:Gareki-kun ¿está bien?...

G: Si, con ceguera temporal…

T: deberíamos volver a nuestra habitación.

O: Bee los llevaré.

En la mañana los chicos se encontraron en el 3er piso de entrenamiento, el chico rubio alegre lanza unas técnicas de ataque a Tsukumo.

Yogi: Gareki-kun… intenta esta técnica.

Nai: Tu puedes Gareki.

Akari: ¡Gareki!.

G: ¿Eh?.

A: No terminaste el informe que te pedí…

G: Deje que termine esta práctica y se la entrego.

A: te informo que este trabajo te lo pedí para hoy en la mañana… y…

Hirato: Akari…. Buenos días…. ''Ya atormentando a Gareki tan temprano''… sólo deja que termine su práctica luego podrá entregarte el informe.

A: Tch… Gareki te espero en la oficina con el informe.

H: bueno chicos por la tarde habrá una misión importante y convoco a Tsukumo y Yogi para esta misión, vayan a mi oficina para darles los detalles.

T&amp;Y: ¡SÍ!

Nai: todos tienen algo para hacer, hoy estaré sólo.

Y: Nai-chan puedes jugar con las ovejas asistentes.

N: OK…

G: No crees problemas Nai…

Y: 'creo que el que causa problemas es otro'

G: Tch…; hasta aquí entreno iré con Akari.

Todos realizan sus respectivas tareas. Tsukumo y Yogui entran a la oficina del capitán, enterándose de la misión que les toca realizar.

* * *

H: Chicos esta misión es importante irán al bosque a buscar respuestas del nuevo ataque de Varuga, es importante que me traigan el informe del nivel de Varuga que ataca esta zona, además quiero que lo atrapen, nuestros científicos les darán las nuevas armas para capturar lo.

T: ¿se reportaron fallecidos?

H: por desgracia si…. Ese bosque conduce a un pueblo de gente humilde q necesita nuestra ayuda.

Y: ¡el príncipe del 2do barco los ayudara!.

H: Yogui.. guarda tus energías para la misión. Sin más que decir pueden retirarse. (tengan cuidado chicos).

G: Este es el informe que me solicitaste.

A: Lo observaré ahora…

(El sensei de Gareki mientras leía el informe asentía con la cabeza, mostrando acepción. El informe trata de los Varugas sus características, comportamientos, poderes.)

A: es aceptable tú trabajo Gareki-san me sorprendes cada día estas muy bien enfocado. Hirato me informó de la misión de sus chicos y quiero que vayas con ellos.

G: ¿Qué?... me dijiste que hoy estarías enseñando curación acelerada.

A: cambie de opinión. Esto servirá como un entrenamiento fuera de la nave, fui testigo que te las arreglaste para proteger a Nai y a los demás de los Varugas, sé que no estarás en problemas. Esta misión consiste en capturar a este Varuga que acecha a los pueblerinos de este bosque, ahí entrarás tú necesito que hagas el informe de su tejido, ADN, lo entregues de inmediato a través de una tecnología avanzada.

G: la tecnología avanzada es el V.C.T… (VARUGA Cell Technology)

A: estas en lo correcto, la misión es de mayor importancia no sabemos de qué nivel es este monstruo.

G: ¿Hirato está enterado de que asistiré en la misión?.

A: Ahora se enteró, el lo acepta. La V.C.T ya sabes cómo usarla, en eso no habrá problemas, pero para mayor seguridad estarás escoltado por Yogui y Tsukumo, también recibirás un arma por si lo necesitas. ¡Bien vamos al laboratorio!.

(Todos se encuentran en la nave, sentados y listos para despegar, el chico sonriente con sentimientos de nervios; la joven con el rostro serio hundida en sus pensamientos, llega de sorpresa.)

Y: ¡GAREKiii!

G: Yogui. No grites…

T: Gareki-kun…

G: Hirato no les informó, que estaré en la misión con ustedes.

Y:¿EH?. Un mensaje Hirato…

(El mensaje de texto)

De: Hirato

Asunto: Misión

GAREKI irá con ustedes. Espero buenos resultados. J

(Todos quedaron con cara de pocker por el mensaje detallado del Capitán. Llegaron al pequeño pueblo con cercanía al bosque.)

T: Todos están encerados.

Y: Parece un pueblo fantasma.

T: Haré que salgan de sus casas. Todos escuchen somos de CIRCUS, organización de defensa que trabaja para el gobierno vinimos a protegerlos del monstruo.

Pueblo: ¡Urra!...

T: Necesitamos que salgan los testigos que hayan visto al monstruo.

P: Yo soy Nobuhiko Sato, administrador del pueblo.

Y: mucho gusto soy Yogui del 2do Barco. Ella es Tsukumo y Gareki, nosotros nos encargaremos del monstruo y los demás ayudantes se encargaran de los heridos.

Sato: La verdad no hay heridos… hace 1 semana nos enteramos del monstruo y una niña es la testigo, la pobre niña vio cómo ese monstruo comió a su padre, está traumada. Si la interrogan espero que saquen información.

Y: Ella no les informó de cómo es el monstruo.

S: No… sólo repite se lo comió y llora. No pudimos quitarle información.

T: Nos encargaremos Señor Nobuhiko. Podría mostrarnos donde está la niña…

(Siguen al Administrador, entran en una habitación rosa con muchos peluches, muñecas, un juego de Té. La niña estaba acostada en su cama sin mirar a la puerta rodeada de sus peluches).

S: Hola…Gina… hay personas que quieren hablar contigo.

Gina: ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

Y: Hola Gina… mi nombre es Yogui… necesitamos hablar contigo.

Gina: ¡No me interesa!... ¡Váyanse!.

(Lanza sus peluches bruscamente, todos reciben las golpizas. Al levantarse mira y encuentra a un joven alto, con risos rubios con el rostro cubierto con sus brazos, cuando termina de lanzar los peluches la niña queda maravillada al observar la mirada tierna del chico rubio.)

Gina: ¡Mí príncipe!.

Y,G,T,S: ¿eh?...

Gina: Otõsan dijo que vendrías a rescatarme del monstruo…

T: Yogui… No… es…

Y: Tsukumo-chan… yo lo arreglo. Gina eres una princesa en peligro… y yo te protegeré del monstruo

(Con voz protectora y mirada serena, el rubio la convence de ser un príncipe protector. Las personas presentes observan con cara confusa la escena, con su buena actuación convence a la niña de estar a solas con él.)

Y: Sirvientes… por favor déjenme a solas con la princesa.

G:Tch… ¿sirvientes?...

T: Sí mi señor…

G: pero…

T: ¡Vamos a fuera!... con su permiso mi señor.

Y: Princesa… escuche que hay un monstruo que atacó a su padre…y..

G:Príncipe Yogui quiero presentarle a la corte real… Este es Yuni , Mari ellos son mis mejores amigos.

Y: Mucho gusto… Gina quiero que me respondas por favor si quieres que te salve del villano.

G: Sí respondo tus preguntas, se ¿casaría conmigo?.

Y:Eh… cof, cof* querida princesa, usted es muy joven para casarse conmigo, podríamos ser mejores amigos. ¿Te parece bien?.

G: Bueno, pero me protegerás del monstruo.

Y: ¡Con mi vida princesa!

G: estaba con Otõsan dentro del bosque, hay una hermosa cascada, nos fuimos para almorzar y jugar. Yo tenía miedo porque había gente que decía hay monstruos dentro del bosque, Otõsan dijo- todo estaría bien… no me preocupé; Fui detrás de la cascada a recoger flores para Mamá, tardé en recogerlas había muchas y de colores bonitos al terminar fui junto a Otõsan estaba hablando con una mujer hermosa de cabello largo negro, un vestido bonito rojo, la mujer me dijo que quería flores blancas… yo fui a buscar ya que no tenía de ese color… volví enseguida y…. y…. Otõsan…. ¡Guaaa!.

Y: Tranquila Princesa. Yo te protegeré.

G: La mujer no estaba… Otõsan estaba… es… siendo tragado por el monstruo… Príncipe ayudame… Guaaaa…

(El chico por alguna razón comprendió el dolor de la niña, la abraza muy fuerte.)


	3. Chapter 3

Oveja1: Bee… ese Yogui es desordenado.

Oveja2: Sí, deja todo tirado… Hirato nos debe vacaciones.

Oveja1: ¿Cómo les irá en la misión?...

Oveja2: espero que bien!... Mira alguien nos está leyendo.

Oveja1: Oh!... Sí… Saluda!

Oveja2: Arigato… usuario Chocoguest! Saludos….

* * *

(Saliendo de la habitación, Yogui comenta la conversación que tuvo con la niña, mientras se preparan para salir al exterior. Estando listos para inspeccionar la escena del crimen, comienzan a analizar el lugar los tres chicos juntos).

Yogui: No veo nada fuera de lo común.

Tsukumo: Creo que debemos esperar…

Gareki: estas herramientas son muy pesadas, además ¿porque sólo yo estoy cargando con todo esto?.

Y: Oh! Gareki… déjame ayudarte.

G: Ten, estos son más pesados.

Y: ¡WOW! ¿Qué es esto?.

G: la tecnología avanzada es el V.C.T…

Y: ¿V.C.T?.

G: VARUGA Cell Technology. Con esto sabré de qué nivel es el Varuga.

Y: Espero que lo podamos atrapar para poder terminar con la misión.

T: Lo mismo espero, y no decepcionar al Capitán Hirato.

Y: Iré a inspeccionar por aquellos sectores, les aviso cualquier anomalía.

(El rubio fue a adentrarse más al bosque, mientras que sus dos compañeros quedaron cerca de la cascada, se sentaron a esperar alguna señal del Varuga).

G: Ya pasaron 2 horas desde que se fue, ese Idiota se habrá perdido.

T: No lo creo, pero Yogui… Emm. Yogui es…, iré por él.

G: No… sólo queda te aquí yo iré a buscarlo, quiero caminar.

T: Bueno les espero.

(El joven se adentra al bosque, en lo profundo encuentra una cueva sin dudar entra, antes de llegar a lo profundo encuentra a Yogui despistado, con una mirada vacía)

G: IDIOTA. Te estuvimos esperando y no reportaste nada, Oye!... ¿Yogui?¿Que sucede contigo?.

Y:…

G: encontraste al Varuga… (Que le sucede, está más distraído… este idiota, sus ojos, no tiene la mirada fija)

Sakura: Hola joven…

G: ¿Quién eres?.

S: Que apuesto joven….

(Mientras tanto Tsukumo seguía esperando a que sus compañeros se reporten, pasaron los minutos y los chicos no volvían, cuando decide que irá a buscarlos, una silueta aparece).

T: ¿Yogui?

Y:…..

T: Yogui, te estuvimos esperando muchas horas ¿dónde estabas?. Gareki-kun fue a buscarte.

Y: Quiero que vengas conmigo… encontramos una cueva, Gareki está en ese lugar.

T: Bueno, pero… espera… Yogui! Las herramientas.

(Los jóvenes llegan a la cueva de pronto el rubio trata de golpear a la joven, antes de eso Tsukumo con sus buenos reflejos detiene el golpe).

T: ¡Yogui!...

(Yogui seguía atacando a la joven, con técnicas de pelea estaban al mismo nivel, hasta que la joven se aprovecha del descuido del Rubio y lo golpea haciendo que el chico caiga al suelo desvanecido).

T: Lo siento Yogui…, debo buscar a Gareki-kun.

(Yendo más a dentro de la cueva encuentra al chico sólo, Gareki se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica y comienza a atacar, estando en alerta Tsukumo detiene los golpes, hasta que alguien lo detiene dando una orden).

Sakura: Gareki detente…

Tsukumo: ¿Quién eres?.

S: Que grosera niña, como no te presenta frente a tus mayores… que insolente.

T: Soy Tsukumo del 2do Barco de Circus.

S: Así que eres una de ellos… Yo soy Sakura, que les trae por aquí en mi humilde hogar.

T: Que les hiciste a mis amigos….

S: Como acusas a alguien de hacer algo, sin tener pistas niña insolente.

T: Eres el monstruo del que todo el pueblo habla, tú estás matando a las personas del pueblo.

S: JAJAJA…. Que ocurrencias niña.

T: ¡No dejaré que dañes más personas!

S: JAJAJA. Sólo eres una niña, así que ya veremos. Gareki, no dejes que haga daño a tu REINA esta niña insolente.

(Se acerca al rostro del joven, luego lo besa. Tsukumo queda sorprendida, trata de que el chico entre en razón).

T: ¡Gareki-kun! Ella es un Varuga…

S: Él no te escucha. Me da pena por ti, pelearas con tú compañero.

(Comienzan a pelear, con un movimiento brusco el chico golpea a la joven y Tsukumo trata de esquivar los golpes del chico, pero era muy veloces sus movimientos de pronto con un golpe logra alejarlo de ella, luego el chico se repone y comienza a atacar)

T: ¡Gareki! No quiero lastimarte, soy Tsukumo no me recuerdas. Te ayude a liberar a Nai… Reacciona.

G: La REINA quiere que te mate, es lo que haré por ella.

S: JUJU… Bien dicho Gareki!

T: ¡Somos amigos! Gareki-kun despierta…. Ella es un Varuga.

(El joven se detiene y comienza a apretarse la cabeza, hasta que la Varuga llega hasta él rápidamente y lo vuelve a besar).

T:(¡Eso es!, los besos son una especie de hechizo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?.)

(Gareki vuelve a atacar a la chica, dando le un fuerte golpe en el estómago, la chica sintió que sus entrañas saldrían, el chico la toma de las muñecas dejándola sin defensa, ella estaba débil no podía atacarlo).

T: Ga..Gareki… Ugg... Cof, Cof*

(La chica estaba indefensa, los dos estaban frente a frente, hasta que a Tsukumo se le ocurrió una solución con el último impulso que le quedaba, se lanza a sus labios, lo besa con intensidad hasta que el chico despierta del hechizo de la Varuga, abriendo grande los ojos ve el rostro de Tsukumo de cerca, la joven casi cae, con la rápida reacción del chico, él la sostiene).

T: Gareki-kun has despertado… Ella es una Varuga…

G: ¿Que te hicieron?.

T: Peleamos, no dejes que la Varuga te bese.

G: !TCH!, Varuga, que le hiciste…

S: Aich… despertaste, no creí que esa niñita haría esa estrategia. No importa están indefensos. Además tengo mucha hambre, los debo comer…

G: Maldita Varuga…

S: Que boca sucia niño… eres Guapo pero mal humorado… JAJAJA. Serán un gran nutriente para mí.

G: Cállate…

(La Varuga va al ataque, cuando Gareki saca un arma detrás de su cintura, comienza a disparar le acierta en el estómago, con la bala que le quedaba acierta al Varuga)

S: ¡Aah! Maldito.

G: Esto la detendrá, por unos segundos. Vamos Tsukumo, sostente.

(Sosteniéndola con cuidado la ayuda a escapar, sólo con unos pasos más hasta que la Varuga muestra su verdadera apariencia los golpea con su cabello largo pareciese que tenía vida; los jóvenes caen al suelo).

G: Tsukumo ¿estás bien? (Ya no me queda balas que haré).

S: Ya verás mocoso de lo que soy capaz…

T: ¡Cuidado!

G: Aahh…

(Lo estira del pie, y lo pone de cabeza, lo sacude por unos segundos de pronto abre la boca con enormes dientes y una extensa boca)

T: ¡Gareki…!

(Unas enredaderas cortan el cabello de Sakura, haciendo que el chico caiga al suelo).

G: ¡Yogui!

Y: Siento chicos por no llegar antes….

S: Otro estorbo…. Los comeré a todos.

Y: Varuga este es tú fin.

T: Yogui recuerda la misión.

(Los dos comienzan a pelear la cueva empieza a retumbar por la fuerte pelea, mientras que Gareki va junto a Tsukumo ayudando a que se levante, con cautela comienzan a tratar de salir de la cueva; unos cabellos los detienen por un momento, las enredaderas del rubio los libera)

S: Malditos ustedes de Circus…

Y: Ustedes los Varugas existen para la destrucción de este hermoso mundo.

(La batalla estaba por llegar a su fin, cuando una roca cae encima del Varuga aplastando sus piernas, los cabellos la liberan de la enorme roca pero quedó débil, esto hizo que Sakura se desvanezca)

Y: La victoria es nuestra…

(Una amplia sonrisa del joven se dibuja en su rostro, captura a Sakura llevando la hasta la cascada; los chicos descansan por unos minutos, Gareki saca unas muestras del Varuga con la tecnología avanzada V.C.T)

G: Espero que con esto ayude a Akari a revelar los poderes de este Varuga.

T: ¿Qué haremos con ella?

G: Recibí orden de Akari que necesita a la Varuga.

Y: Yo recibí órdenes de Hirato, necesita que la llevemos al 2do Barco.

T: entonces está decidido la llevaremos con nosotros.

(Los jóvenes cumplen la orden de sus superiores, llevan al monstruo, llegando al pueblo ellos se despiden de las personas)

Gina: Príncipe nos volveremos a encontrar….

Y: Por supuesto, vendré a visitarte.

Gina: No quiero que te vayas príncipe Yogui.

(El rubio abraza fuerte a la niña se despiden, entonces comienzan su viaje hacia el 2do Barco)

Yogui: Tuvimos suerte… casi nos vence la Varuga.

Gareki: Oye Idiota cómo ese monstruo pudo capturarte.

Y: Emm… Lo que recuerdo es que vi una hermosa joven que necesitaba ayuda y de ahí solo recuerdo que estuve en la cueva, escuche ruidos fuertes que venían del fondo, entonces los encontré en problemas.

Tsukumo: Ese Varuga tiene una especie de ''Hechizo'' en sus labios. Ustedes hacían todo lo que ella les pedía, es por eso que me atacaron.

Y: Yo no recuerdo haberte atacado.

Gareki: Entonces tiene un poder de convicción.

Y: Jamás lo había visto, pero Tsukumo ¿como a ti no te hizo efecto?

T: Con sólo un beso ella logra que la victima haga lo que le ordena, pues… a mí no me besó.

Y: ¿EH?... entonces esa Varuga tuvo que besarme para obedecerla. No… ¡mi primer Beso!

G: ¡Tch! No seas escandaloso…

T: Lo mismo hizo contigo Gareki-kun.

G: ….

Y: Somos desdichados Gareki… ¡profanaron nuestros labios!

(Gareki enojado lanza un golpe en la cabeza del rubio con tanta fuerza que cae al suelo)

Y: Aayai…. Gareki… no seas malo.

G: Tsukumo, no te lastime al pelear contigo.

T: Has mejorado en la batalla, casi me vences… si no fuera por el…. No nada!

G: … Cof, cof*

Y: ¿EH? Pero, ¿Cómo pudiste despertar del ''hechizo'' Gareki?

G: Tsukumo… Tsu.. sólo me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me recupere.

Y: Ah…

(Los dos jóvenes tenían un leve sonrojo en la mejilla, ya que los dos estaban sentados cerca de la ventanilla de la nave, se voltean cada uno por su lado a ver el cielo)


	4. Chapter 4

Conejo1: Los chicos llegaron de su misión.

Conejo2: Vallamos a recibirlos…

Conejo1: ¡Sí!

Conejo2: Espera… saludemos primero a nuestros lectores

Conejo1, 2: ¡Gracias por leernos!

* * *

(La joven hundida en sus pensamientos recuerda la gran estrategia de batalla que le enseñaron a realizar)

Hirato: Tsukumo golpea más fuerte, no tengas miedo atajaré tus ataques.

Tsukumo: ¡Sí!

Hirato: Eres lenta… Tsukumo.

T: ….

H: ¡Más rápido!, ¡Vamos!

T: Haaa… Haaa.

H: no tengas miedo de sacar esos gritos, son necesarios para una batalla, así el golpe será más efectivo para el oponente. ¡Continúa!

T: …

H: No estoy sintiendo tus Golpes, aún son suaves… No es la primera vez que peleamos juntos.

T: Haa…

H: Así debes controlar tus posiciones, o no tendrá potencia tus golpes ya te lo explique…

(La joven comenzó a cansarse, su respiración era cada vez más agitada el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo. Ella tiene gran aprecio al Capitán Hirato, quiere impresionar a esa persona que le dio sentido a sus objetivos, fija su mirada con concentración aprieta con mucha fuerza sus puños luego realiza una posición de defensa)

H: Ya veo quieres que ataque primero… está bien lo haré…

T: …

H: Haaa…

(Tsukumo realiza una maniobra para esquivar el golpe del Capitán con rapidez saca su listón realiza una patada en la pierna de Hirato con fuerza eso hizo que caiga, el hombre no se rindió desde el suelo lanza una patada para hacer que la chica caiga y Tsukumo con atención lo esquiva así quedan de frente, sin dudar la joven golpea en el rostro al Capitán teniendo el éxito de derribarlo y así con velocidad ata sus manos lo levanta del suelo Hirato le demuestra una media sonrisa al quedar los dos de frente, pero sorpresivamente el hombre besa la frente de Tsukumo su reacción fue sonrojarse quedando en confusión, aprovechando esa ventaja el experimentado la empuja así ella cae al suelo)

T: ¡Auch…!

H: JAJAJA. Creíste que me venciste, nunca bajes la guardia… es… estos nudos están bien realizados. (Saca el nudo con los dientes libera sus manos).

T: …. (0/0)

H: No te pongas roja Tsukumo, no te esperabas mi gran estrategia.

T: ¡No…No… no estoy roja!, ¿ese tipo de ataque existe?

H: Bueno en una batalla puedes esperar lo que sea, este tipo de ataques sorprende hasta a la persona más Fría es EFECTIVA… hasta hoy lo dejamos aquí en unas horas tendré una reunión importante.

T: ¡Sí Capitán!

H: Recuerda nunca bajes la guardia. Nos vemos para cenar Joven aprendiz.

(Lanza un suspiro al recordar aquellos momentos, de pronto recuerda aquel beso desesperado que le realiza a su compañero no pudo evitar ponerse roja, su conciencia le decía que era necesario hacerlo para sobrevivir en ese momento, pero la vergüenza le decía que no sabía cómo lo tomaría su compañero, ella seguía recordando cómo se sentía los labios del chico con los de ella, de ese chico que siempre gruñe a todo que sólo a veces saca una media sonrisa, él… Gareki)

Yogi: ¡Hey! Llegamos…

Gareki: Yogi no seas ruidoso.

Y: Tengo mucha hambre espero que los chicos nos reciban con buena comida.

(Saliendo de su transporte los tres llegan a la puerta de la 2da Nave)

Oveja1: Bienvenido, Bee!

Yogi: ¡Ya llegué!

Oveja2: Bienvenido, Bee

Tsukumo: Ya llegué.

Gareki: Ya llegué.

Hirato: Hola Jóvenes….

T&amp;Y: ¡Capitán Hirato!

H: Los recibo personalmente porque quiero felicitarlos por el buen trabajo que realizaron, además ofrecerles una rica CENA…

Y: Hirato… eso es algo inesperado.

H: ….

Y: …..

H: Esto es algo inesperado.

(Se acerca al chico y lo agarra del cuello, comienza a hacerle coscorrones)

Y: No, no…. Hirato…. Eso duele….

T: Capitán Hirato, y ¿la Varuga?

H: Ella está en la Central de Circus, no te preocupes por eso… Bueno jóvenes vallamos a comer.

G: Yo iré con Akari…

H: Él en este momento está trabajando con la información que le enviaste, además te mereces un descanso.

Y: Sí Gareki-kun… ¡vamos a comer!.

(Realiza un suspiro profundo)

G: está bien… iré con ustedes.

(Al llegar a la mesa, Nai está sentado del lado derecho de la mesa apartando una silla para Gareki, al ver llegar al chico se levanta de la mesa y salta a abrazar al joven)

Nai: ¡Gareki-kun!

G: Ya, ya… me arrugas la ropa.

N: lo siento Gareki, ¡Yogi!, ¡Tsukumo!

H: Sentémonos… llamaré a los mozos…

(Dos mozos trajeron la comida para que los demás se sirviesen a gusto, los ojos del Rubio brillaban con intensidad al ver tanta comida)

H: Ahora que están satisfechos… les aviso que mañana tendrán otra misión.

Y: Capitán Hirato… sabía que no duraría su amabilidad.

H: ….

T: Y ¿dónde será la misión?

H: En la ciudad de Cristal, Rinoll…

Y: ¿¡QUÉ!? Otra vez en ese lugar Frio…

T: ¿Qué problemas hay en ese lugar?

H: Unos turistas lograron escapar de un Varuga que se asemeja a un monstruo de Nieve, eso es lo que pudimos conseguir de información. Ustedes deben ir a esa zona y capturar a ese Varuga para saber su nivel…

G: Supongo que yo iré a la misión.

H: Supones bien… es una prueba más para ti Gareki. Mañana a primera hora partirán para llegar a Rinoll.

Y: Ay…. Yo creí que estaríamos descansando…

N: Yo quiero ir…

H: No, Nai… tú estarás aquí en la nave, es peligroso ese lugar, además debes acicalar a todos los ayudantes. Recuerdas que les hiciste una promesa.

N: Lo olvidé…

(Todos se levantan de la mesa, el Capitán les desea buenas noches y se retira primero. Yogi comienza a bostezar se despide de los demás con cansancio va a su habitación, entonces Tsukumo, Gareki y Nai van camino a su habitación antes de llegar a sus respectivas puertas la chica se detiene)

T: Gareki-kun.

G&amp;N: ….

T: Lo que sucedió en esta misión…. Sólo fue una defensa.

(La joven no podía evitar ruborizarse)

G: ¿Una defensa? Algo así existe…

T: ¡Sí! El Capitán Hirato me lo enseñó.

(El chico abre grande los ojos, cuando la chica analiza sus palabras en segundos se da cuenta que esas palabras se mal interpretarían, comienza a ponerse toda roja)

T: ¡No, no, no! Es lo que tú piensas….

Nai: ¿….?

G: Entonces es una técnica en apuros… que el cuatro ojos te enseño.

T: Como ya sabes es efectiva, cuando quede en apuros en una batalla contra el Capitán él me dio un beso en la frente, así que me tomo por sorpresa y… y así me vence. Es por eso que quiero disculparme si te incomodé por esa situación… porque somos compañeros de misión y no debe haber malos entendidos.

G: Ya, tranquila me quedó claro. Yo quiero disculparme por haberte golpeado, no era yo en ese momento.

N: ¿De qué están hablando?

G&amp;T: ¡Nada!

T: Disculpa Nai, no es nada importante es una conversación de amigos.

N: Ah…

(La chica se despide de los dos, entra en su habitación al cerrar la puerta, su rostro mostraba alivio, Gareki y Nai continuaron por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Ya en la cama el joven no podía dormir, al cerrar los ojos sólo se acordaba del beso de su compañera, tenía sensaciones extrañas, se sentía incomodo, se movía sin parar en la cama)

Nai: Gareki-kun… ¿no puedes dormir?…

G: Sólo duerme… Nai.

N: Pero sí mueves mucho la cama, no puedo dormir…

G: ¡Tch!... sólo duerme.

N: …

G: (Maldición… Aaach… no puedo dormir… tal vez si cuento quedaré dormido… 1, 2, 3, 4…..)

(Con tal estrategia el chico por fin duerme, al día siguiente)

Y: ¡BUENOS DIAS!

G: Grr… Yogi deja de ser escandaloso tan temprano.

T: buenos días chicos.

G: …..

Y: Gareki-kun… tienes unas ojeras… ¿no pudiste dormir?

Nai: Gareki… no me dejó dormir…. Se movía y movía, en la cama…

G: ¡Nai!

N: Ummmm….

T: debía ser por la misión… hay veces que después de tener eventos emocionantes no puedes dormir…

Y: Yo en mi primera misión no pude cerrar los ojos. Fue aterrador…

G: No se preocupen ya pasará.

Piloto: Listo chicos, iremos a Rinoll… sus cinturones por favor.

Y: No quiero ir a ese horrible lugar. Prefiero la playa.

G: ….

N: ¡Adiós!

T: ¡Adiós Nai!

Piloto: Tenemos a uno más a bordo.

T, G, Y: ¿…?

Yogi: ¡Yukkin….!

Y: Yuukk…

Yogi: Aaa…. Que calentito…, no sentiré tanto frío…

T: Yukkin… está cálido…

(Al llegar a Rinoll, preparan sus materiales para salir de la nave)

Piloto: Les deseo suerte… tengan cuidado.

Y: Gracias…

G: (Este será necesario, esto no, este también será de ayuda…..)

T: (En esta bolsa habrá la herramienta…)

(Los dos distraídos y apurados al mismo tiempo meten la mano en la bolsa)

T: lo…lo siento…

G: Adelante… saca lo que tengas que sacar…

Yogui: Yo sólo me llevaré a ¡Yukkin!

Y: Yuu..Yuuuu…

Yogi: Eres calentito… Abrázalo Gareki….

G: Saca a esa cosa….

Yogi: Malo…. No lo escuches… Yukkin… yo si quiero abrazarte.

G: …

T: Vamos chicos el tiempo se nos acaba… aquí oscurecerá pronto….

Y: Odio la oscuridad….

G: Pareces un bebe….

Y: ¿Aah?

T: … (*Suspiro*)

(Horas caminando encuentran un lugar sospechoso, decidieron entrar a inspeccionar)

T: debemos tener cuidado… esto parece ser un laboratorio…

G: podría haber trampas….

Y: Trampas…

G: ¿Qué haces?

Y: piso con cuidado, dijiste que hay trampas.

T: este lugar…. Realmente hace frío aquí…

Y: Ten, Tsukumo-chan… Yukki te mantendrá calentita.

T: Gracias Yogi.

Y: Yu…yu….

G: tienen muchos objetos extraños…

Y: Sí…

(El rubio se recuesta por una estatua, de pronto se abre una entrada secreta)

Y: ¡Aaa! Miren….

T: Entremos a revisar….

G: Esperen… podría ser una trampa…

Y: Gareki-kun tiene razón.

T: Llegamos hasta aquí para atrapar al Varuga, este es su escondite… no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad de atraparlo, el capitán Hirato cuenta conmigo.

G: ''!''

Y: Tsukumo-chan….

T: se nos hace tarde… la noche está llegando. Sostén a Yukki… Yogi… yo entraré…

G: Espera… no estás analizando la situación…

T: Escucha Gareki… eres nuevo en esto, Yo estuve en más misiones que tú. Así que no me digas como hacer el trabajo.

Y: Chicos…..etto….

G: Eres la líder, ahora… no lo sabía…

(La chica entra con mucha seguridad al lugar, los demás la siguen, con rapidez la gran puerta se cierra)

Y: Se cerró….

G: ¡Tch! Busquen alguna salida….

T: ¡Yogí!

(El rubio se desvanece, la joven al querer ayudarlo, toca una trampa en el suelo se activa un arma, con su agilidad ella esquiva el láser, pero uno rosa su pierna izquierda, su compañero reacciona en el momento y la salva los dos caen al suelo, se activa otra trampa se abre una compuerta)

T: Aaaah….

G: Aaaah….

(No cayeron a gran altura y quedaron en una habitación muy bien sellada, esa habitación estaba solitaria no había ningún objeto dentro)

G: ¿Estás bien?

T: Sí… Yogi… Yukki….

G: Espero que estén bien….

T: Hay que encontrar una salida…. ¡Ay!...

G: Cuidado el arma te acertó…

T: No me di cuenta… pero estoy bien… sólo arde…

G: Te dije que era una trampa.

T: No es el momento de reclamar…

G: Tienes razón…parece que no hay salida.

T: Yo haré una salida…

(Unas luces se formaron a su alrededor, tenían formas de estrellas una clase de magia los lanza contra la pared pero sólo causo un mínimo de daño, lo intenta tres veces pero nada pasaba)

G: ¡Detente!… la pared es de un material resistente….

T: Y ¿qué haremos?...

G: Déjame pensar….

T: Yogi…. Está en problemas.

G: Debiste pensar eso antes de entrar a esta trampa.

T: ¡Tch! ¡Aaaa!

(Vuelve a intentar romper la pared)

T: Es…. Es imposible…. Romperlo….

(Se agita, el chico sólo observa pero mientras analiza que podrían hacer, no se le ocurría nada estaban rodeados de ese concreto de pared, del cansancio la chica cae al suelo y su herida en la pierna ardía. Pasan las horas comenzaban a tener mucho frío)

T: (Tengo mucho frio)

G: Ya es de noche…

T: Sólo quiero saber si Yogi está bien….

G: (¡Maldición! No se me ocurre nada para salir de aquí…..¡nada!)

T: Este lugar…. Es como hielo… hace mucho frío… Gareki-kun ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

G: En realidad… Yo…. Nada…

T: ¿Qué ibas a decir?

G: no hagas caso… realmente hace frio. Esta situación me preocupa… si seguimos con frio podríamos sufrir hipotermia…

T: ''!''

G: Si nuestra temperatura corporal baja… estaremos en problemas.

(Con esas palabras la joven queda asustada no lo demostraba al igual que el joven se mantenían fuertes en apariencia, quedan en silencio por minutos, temblando de frío sentados por separado, Tsukumo no podía contener su miedo y frustración se echaba la culpa por lo sucedido, no se contuvo comienza a escaparse sus lágrimas)

G: ''!''

T: Lo…. Lo siento…

G: Este no es el momento para que te pongas a llorar…..

T: Por mi culpa estamos aquí.

G: (No se me ocurre nada para salir) No es momento de culparte…

T: ….

(Gareki se levanta y va junto a Tsukumo se sienta a su lado)

G: Escucha… sí seguimos con el frío tenemos probabilidades de tener hipotermia, así que mejor estemos…..Como podría decirlo….. emmm… juntos, cerca…

T: ¿Eh?

G: Debemos mantener nuestra temperatura normal… se me ocurre sólo esto de estar cerca… ya sé que es incomodo…. Pero…..

T: está bien….

(La chica se acerca más)

T: ¿Así?

G: Em….Si…. en minutos no sentiremos tanto frío. Pero….

T: Pero…. ¿Qué?

G: Si seguimos atrapados aquí…. No nos salvaremos…. Nuestro cuerpo se enfriaría por completo…. Y…. moriríamos….congelados.

T: Espero que Yogi esté bien, y nos rescate….

G: (Depender de Yogui…. ¡Demonios! Ya estaremos muertos, tengo el cuerpo congelado, no tengo fuerzas….Está llorando otra vez… creí que era una chica sin sentimientos por como actuaba… pero ahora que la conozco, es frágil… ¡Maldición! Que haré… piensa, piensa)

T: Ten Gareki…. Es una barra energética.

G: Gracias…

T: Es lo poco que traje en mi bolsa.

G: (Tenía hambre… esto me hará pensar…. Y salir de este lugar) ¡Tsukumo! No te duermas.

T: EH…

G: No debes dormir…. Mantente despierta…

T: Sí….

(El frío era intenso, entonces el chico se percata del cuerpo tembloroso de la joven, con timidez la rodea con los brazos)

G: No te quedes dormida…

T: Ok….

(Ambos se ruborizan por la incómoda situación)

G: ¿Qué color te gusta?

T: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

G: Sólo contesta… es para mantenernos despiertos.

T: El rosado.

G: Azul. Emm…no soy bueno con preguntas triviales.

T: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

G: …. Sería el yakisoba.

T: El ramen… creo que yo también no soy buena con las preguntas.

G: Cuenta ¿cómo ingresaste a la segunda nave?

T: Pues gracias a el capitán Hirato…

(Mientras la chica cuenta su ingreso en la nave, el chico comienza a cerrar lentamente los ojos, cuando Tsukumo se da cuenta lo pincha en el cachete)

G: ¡Auuch!

T: Dijiste que debemos estar despiertos….

G: …..

T: Y…. pues, desde ese momento… Hirato-san me enseño a pelear….

G: Admiras mucho al cuatro ojos.

T: No lo llames así…. Él me rescató. Me ayudó a tener objetivos.

G: …

T: Él te ayudó a ser parte del 2do barco… te ayudó a tener un objetivo.

G: ''!''

T: Por respeto debes dirigirte a él como Capitán….

G: ¡Tch! No me vengas con eso….

T: Eres testarudo…

G: … (*Suspiro*)

T: Sólo no lo llames así….

G: Ya me quedó claro…. Entonces…. ¿Qué tipo de artes marciales te enseñó?….

(La joven explica con detalles los tipos de ataques que el Capitán mostro a su alumna, ella no se dio cuenta que su explicación fue larga y que en el transcurso el joven quedó dormido, sus brazos con lentitud fueron soltando a la chica, Gareki estaba recibiendo todo el frio de ambos lados, él estaba protegiendo a Tsukumo de toda esa helada habitación)

T: Y así es como puedes derrotar a tú oponente….Gareki….Gareki-kun ¿me escuchas? (¿Qué le pasa que no responde?) Gareki-kun…..Despierta…. ¡despierta!

(El chico no reacciona se desvaneció su cuerpo estaba helado, sus labios estaban morados, de pronto Tsukumo lo sacudía pero nada lo despertaba, un fuerte sonido se escucha escombros empiezan a volar por toda la habitación, con su agilidad la chica protegió a Gareki de los pequeños escombros)

T: ¡Yogi!

Y: Tsukumo…. ¿están bien?

T: Yogi…. Es Gareki, está mal….

Y: ''!''

T: Debemos llevarlo a un lugar caliente.

(La joven apenas se paraba, vuelve a caer, sus piernas estaban entumecidas)

Y: Tengo una idea….

(Comenzaron a subir enredaderas por las piernas de Tsukumo, a Gareki lo envolvía la misma enredadera)

T: (Es el poder de Yogi…. Estas no tienen espinas….)

Y: Los protegeré….

(Los eleva, así llegan hasta la primera habitación en ese lugar una chimenea bacía da la idea al joven para ayudar a su compañero enfermo, con rapidez hace fuego con lo que encontraba cerca con eso ayuda a Gareki a volver con su temperatura corporal a la normalidad)

T: Yogi…. Está mejorando de apoco… su rostro vuelve a tener color.

Y: Que alivio….

T: Esto servirá para darle más calor…. Así su temperatura se normalizara.

Y: Tsukumo-chan… que hay de ti…. Tú pierna esta lastimada… y también necesitas del calor del fuego. Ten Yukki…te mantendrá caliente.

T: Yogi, no es nada… solo un rasguño…. ¿Cómo lograste salvarte?

Y: Cuando caí al suelo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía pude ver que cayeron a esa habitación. Con suerte las trampas no se activaron… y luego de unas horas pude despertar.

T: ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo desvanecerte?

Y: Pues era un dardo tranquilizante….Ves…

T: Esto… Gareki tenía razón, era una trampa…Por, por mi culpa… casi…m….muere.

Y: Tsukumo-chan…. No llores…. Lo importante que se está recuperando.

(Quedaron toda la noche en la misteriosa casa, al día siguiente)

G: (¿Dónde estoy?... siento que algo me aprieta… mis brazos no puedo moverlos. La misión con los chicos…. Siento una respiración en el cuello)

(Gareki voltea lentamente)

G: ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Quitate!

Y: ¡Aaaaah!. Tranquilo Gareki-kun.

T: ¡Tranquilo Gareki! Somos nosotros….

G: ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Qué demonios haces abrazando me! ¡Pervertido!

Y: ¡Ah!... No, no es eso….

T: Gareki-kun el te estaba manteniendo en calor…

G: ¡Qué!

T: No recuerdas la habitación fría… en donde quedamos atrapados.

G: …

T: Tuviste un intento de hipotermia. Gracias a Yogi te salvaste de morir…

G: ''!''

Y: Si…. Eso es lo que sucedió… no soy un pervertido.

G: …

T: Recordé, que dijiste que el cuerpo debería estar a temperatura normal… entonces prendimos la chimenea, pero no reaccionabas… entonces Yogi tuvo que usar ese método.

G: (Qué humillante)

Y: Sí… gracias a eso recuperaste tus sentidos….

G: Gra…..gracias… (*Susurro*)

Y: ¿Qué?

G: ¡Gracias!... (*Sonrojado*)

T: Gareki…. Gracias me salvaste…. Gracias a ti el frío no me hizo daño.

Y: Yuu….Yuu…..

T: Yukki está feliz de verte….

G: No fue nada… debía hacer algo… ¡Ay!

Y: ¿Qué sucede?

G: tengo un calambre… ya pasará… es porque estuve en una posición muchas horas. Eh…consiguieron comida.

Y: Toma… esto ayudará a calmar el hambre.

(El chico sin decir una palabra agarra la lonchera come con rapidez, sus compañeros quedan sorprendidos por lo rápido que consumía)

Y: .ki…. me alegra que te mejoraste…

G: COF, COF…

T: Debes comer lento….

G: …

(Gareki hizo caso al consejo, al terminar quedaron a recoger evidencia del lugar, luego decidieron salir de ahí para atrapar al Varuga que aterroriza a las personas, ayudan al chico a levantarse su cuerpo aún estaba débil, entonces Tsukumo se ofrece ayudarlo pone los brazos del joven sobre su hombro)

T: Sólo hazlo… te lo debo…

G: No hace falta, puedo sólo…

T: Que testarudo eres… No te dejaré ir así apenas puedes pararte.

Y: Yo puedo cargarte.

G: ¡No!, está bien… Acepto tú ayuda…

Y: …..

T: Entonces vamos… Yogi… encárgate de llevar los bolsos…

Y: OK…

(Llegan a un pueblo pequeño en ese lugar deciden descansar, para luego seguir con la misión)

* * *

Gracias por leer el Fic... quiero mostrarles un dibujo que tengo en Deviantart (Dai55-chan) este es mi usuario ahí encontraran un dibujo que hice de Gareki y Tsukumo...


End file.
